Various systems may be provided between a product supply and a packaging apparatus. For example, it is known to utilize conveyors and motorized systems to automatically transport product between processing operations. However, in some instances there may be a need to divert at least some of the product to a different processing operation. For example, guide rails or walls may be used to divert some product travelling along a conveyor line to a different conveying line. However, such systems may have limited control over how much product is being diverted and the arrangement or orientation of the product, once diverted.